Tonari no Totoro: OneShot
by TrueLeaf
Summary: When Isolated for years, loneliness strikes the hardest and to be able to converse seems impossible. Many things like depression or probable insanity can be results to this, as well as irrational rapid emotional changes . Many people, or things, don't mean to do the things you do. When you image is the cause of this isolationism, you would change it. Totoro is victim of this...


Satsuki walked her way home, following the familiar dirt trail. The school days were seemingly passing by a little quicker this week. Her family had just moved in here. She liked it better here, in the countryside. She was able to see Mom more often.

Today was particularly more hot than usual. The sun's rays uncomfortably humidified the thin air in the morning and past in the afternoon, there remained a thick heat cloud throughout the day. She was passing by the rice fields and was able to spot a few workers harvesting rice. In a way, Satsuki felt a little sorry for them. They had to work in this heat, and cultivate food. Satsuki glanced down at the ground and remained in thought for the rest of the walk home.

Satsuki entered through the gate and walked up the stairs leading to her house. She arrived at the house's big yard and was happily greeted by her younger sister, who had seen her at the distance from the house to the entry. Mei ran over, accompanying her glee with bountiful hugs and exclaims. Mei chattered excitedly and jumped around Satsuki with bliss.

" How're you doing, Mei?" Satsuki asked, tired from the day, but she held a façade for her sister, and held her hand as they walked back to the house.

" It was boring without you, And I was waiting the whole time for you!" She remarked. Satsuki smiled and took complement to her younger sister's rant.

" That's nice." She replied and stroked Mei's hair.

" Oh, Satsuki!" Her father greeted, across the yard, his voice barely audible over the wind.

" Hi dad!" She responded, booming her voice

" How was school?" To this, she took chase to the house, and Mei, laughing, followed behind.

" It was fine." She said and gave her father a quick hug. He was currently using his intricate little devise that Satsuki usually always forgot the name of, but now she remembered her father always called it a typewriter. She didn't exactly understand the machinery and technology of it, but somehow it wrote down their language.

" I'm going to send this letter to your mother in a little bit, so I'm going to leave for a while to the post office." He made note and made sure it was alright by them. Satsuki nodded and Mei hardly paid attention; she was too busy staring at the outside door.

" Make sure that you girls stay here when I'm gone. It won't be for long, though." He added. Satsuki nodded again, and she felt Mei's arms tightening around her waistline.

" If you girls want to send anything to her too, now's the time to—"

" Mei—" Satsuki groaned and looked behind at her younger sibling, who clutched her small arms as much as she could around Satsuki's waist. Mei was still staring at the gathering of trees that were a few yards away from the house, and her death hold was diminishing into a small, trembling hug. Satsuki looked up and analyzed the trees, their green leafs, the dark umber bark. The wind blew and caused them to ripple, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then her grip tightened again and Mei gasped inwardly as the wind blew harder.

" Mei, what is wrong? There's nothing." Satsuki tried to reassure, gathering her hands into hers. But then, Mei buried her face at the base of her back. Her father hummed a small _hm?_ and glanced to the trees himself.

" Are you scared, Mei?" Satsuki asked.

" There's something there." She replied, muffled, in a whiny tone. Satsuki took another glance herself, and yet Mei's claim appeared to be false.

" Mei, there isn't anything there." She only tightened her arms. Satsuki held them.

" You know, when children are afraid, their imaginations play tricks on them." Her father remarked. " It's probably just a fantasy." He smiled.

After their father left, Satsuki and Mei were left to their own devices, so they decided to play around the house. They sparingly took a few sheets of paper from their father's typewriter and made _origamis_. Satsuki taught Mei how to make a crane, and a dog, and Mei eagerly wanted to learn more. They compared with one another's work and Mei got frustrated at the complexity of the directions after a while. To appease her younger sibling, Satsuki brought out some _dairisekis_ and played a more fun game of _ohajiki._ However, Mei had lost a few games and didn't want to play anymore. She disclosed this by complaining she was getting sore in her elbows, by the leaning. So Satsuki had asked her if she would like to go outside, having no other options. Mei had taken a furtive glance at the open screen doors behind them.

_ Do we have to? _

_ No, it's just a question._

Satsuki had noticed how cautious she seemed to be; Mei's eyes had penetrated the trees and she searched for something.

_ I don't want to go outside._

_ Okay. That's fine._

In a way, It had worried Satsuki how cagey her younger sibling acted at the time. She watched something that seemed to unsettle her, but Satsuki couldn't piece what is was that was so…unreal.

_ It looks nice out_. Satsuki had remarked then.

_ I _don't _want to go outside_. Mei enforced. Satsuki stared at her younger sister for a while.

_ I know. You told me._ She had said and to avoid the situation of going outside, Mei had wanted to play a few more rounds of _ohajiki _before they put it away. Afterwards, Satsuki and them began drawing, scribbling on paper to try and draw images for their mom. In a slow manner, Satsuki progressed slowly to the door, and eventually sat outside, to expose that there was nothing of harmful nature. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she was attempting that her actions would direct that there was nothing to be afraid of. Mei complained about it and stubbornly remained inside; she didn't like to be alone, even if they were in separate rooms, she would find issues as is.

After a while, Satsuki's act proved helpful and Mei, though feeling coerced, inched her way out the doors and eventually beside her older sister. Now the only complication at hand was to deal with Mei's unwillingness to face the trees. Satsuki would fascinate over the _beauty_ she saw over by the nature and the wonder of the colorful flowers, in attempt to get Mei to glance. This ended up with frustration and agitation on Mei's part, and she began crying over why Satsuki couldn't understand why she _just couldn't do it._ Satsuki apologized shortly afterwards and lead them both inside. They decided to save the pictures for mother.

There was no sign of their father's arrival to be soon, so by leaving a scribed note on the door, they walked around the village. Satsuki and Mei visited the rice fields and saw many workers there still in the hot day. They ate leftover steamed _edamame_ as a snack while watching the field workers. Satsuki told Mei about her school days and what she learned. Mei seemed to be invigorated by the knowledge and was also eager herself to start school. Satsuki reminded her that she would start in a year and a half.

_ But I want to start today._ Mei had complained.

_ Most kids enter school when they're five._ Satsuki patiently answered. Mei pouted and stubbornly removed a bean from the _edamame_ pouch.

_ That's not fair_. She remarked and ate it. Afterwards, the two ventured more around the fields, making sure they were not interrupting the farmer's work, and they meandered around a bit until they found a tree with the _shimenawa._ Satsuki persuaded Mei for them to bow at the tree, to thank it for the safety and protection it provides. Satsuki hoped that it would be a hint to Mei that she was safe. Afterwards, they decided to return home, it was getting a little late.

On the path home, Satsuki felt that they had done enough within the day and there was enough of a time space to bring up what was wrong about the trees near their house. They weren't there yet, so Satsuki hoped that it was a beneficial factor.

" Hey, Mei." Satsuki began. Mei looked up at her with curiosity. " You're not still afraid, are you?" She looked back down at the road ahead of them. She remained silent for a while and then she sniffled.

" I'm fine now." Mei confirmed.

" Okay." Satsuki nodded. " Do you mind telling me what you saw?" She asked carefully. Mei continued walking forward a bit and a small and quick sigh escaped through her nostrils.

" You won't believe me." Mei said solemnly. Satsuki thought about what she said and smiled.

" It doesn't matter about believing; I just want to make sure my little sister is okay. I don't want you to be scared anymore." Satsuki said and placed a hand on her head. Mei grabbed her wrist and slowly brought it down; holding it while they were walking. But she wasn't budging.

"…Was it Totoro?" Satsuki asked. A few weeks ago, Mei had mentioned that she made a new friend, and that he lived in the forest. Satsuki paid no heed to it, and thought it to be just Mei's way of having fun and entertainment by herself. However, over the passing days Mei either got excited when she got back from playing with _Totoro_, or silent. She wouldn't want to talk about it. Now that she was afraid, Satsuki felt that this entity was starting to bother her.

"…Yes…" Mei said quietly.

"…Does he frighten you?" Satsuki asked, but was soon shushed. Mei looked around and this provided a chill in her spine. Satsuki only heard the now softer wind whistling, the tree leaves rustling, and the cockroaches and cicadas sounding around them, yet almost invisible to the eye. Mei shook her head and Satsuki knew that in her conditions it wasn't safe to utter around the trees.

The girls continued walking home and when they arrived, they placed their shoes at the porch and the didn't have the assuring company of their father being home. The post office was more near the city, but it mustn't have had to have taken this long for him to deliver. He must've had other errands.

Satsuki sat in the living room with Mei and after a while, Mei broke the silence with a whisper.

"…He's been sad for a while now…I don't know why. And he's being more mean…" Mei said, configuring with her drawings. Satsuki felt a red alert to her saying. It brought an uncomfortable clench in her throat.

" Mean? What do you mean by that? Mean to you?" Satsuki asked quietly, but crossly.

"…No, he's more upset. He hit's trees and takes his anger out on plants…I don't like it when Totoro is like that…that's why…" Mei stopped again and looked around. The screen doors were shut now and Mei first wanted a sense of security before she mentioned her next part. She moved closer to Satsuki's ear and whispered very closely.

"….I stopped visiting…he…he can scare me sometimes." Mei said and immediately looked around again. Satsuki felt a cold, unconditional chill in her spine and a sense of anxiety in her veins. _Why was Mei taking this character so seriously? Could he…No, he can't be, he's just her imagination…but…why does he scare her? What does this mean if something can scare her if it isn't real_? Satsuki thought and let Mei continue drawing, why she'd swim and ponder on her own thoughts and concerns.

To try and cheer up Satsuki, which Mei took notice to her more serious countenance, she would hold up her picture and present it to her. She didn't want Satsuki to worry. Totoro would never do anything to harm them. Even if he was having problems, he wouldn't ever hurt anyone. Mei wished Satsuki. She took everything a little too seriously_. I probably shouldn't have told her_. Mei thought with a sigh. Afterwards, a thunder clap thrashed through the outside and Satsuki jumped from it. Mei glanced at her with a dormant thought of concern. Satsuki cleared her throat and rubbed her head.

" I'm fine." She muttered and then smiled gently. " Continue drawing. I'll be fine." She reassured, and Mei soon complied. When time passed, rain began to beat against the house and soon more thunder began to rain. Mei received thoughts about her father's safety but she'd soon be pulled back to her activities again. Satsuki began to do things as well, which brightened up Mei. She was starting to get a little worried. Then, the phone rang, and Mei glanced up.

" I'll get it." Satsuki said and walked swiftly over to the desk.

" Hello, this is Kusakabe residence." Satsuki greeted. " Oh hi Dad." She chirped. Mei looked up from her drawing, hearing about her father gave her the assurance about his safety. " You're where?" Satsuki asked. Mei listened to their conversation attentively while she drew pictures. She was on the floor while Satsuki was speaking, and their conversation, knowingly because she didn't hear the other side of the phone, wasn't making complete sense, but Mei could figure out what the essence of their conversation was. Afterwards, Satsuki hung up the phone and she didn't seem too happy.

" Dad is stuck in the city because of the rain. It's rush hour and the rain is making it impossible for him to be able to come back home for a while. He's currently still in traffic. There might be small floods, so Dad says to be very careful outside. If it comes to a point, we will need to make drainages and levees." Satsuki said with a blank face, disappointed. Mei nodded and she began to feel a little worried for her father. It's been more than a few hours, and for now, all she could hope for is pray for his safe trip back home. He'd need a lot more than just luck. Satsuki sat back down beside her and they remained quiet for a while, trying to let the information have it's affect on them and then pass.

Satsuki after a while of daydreaming, smiled and chuckled at something.

" Isn't this exciting?" Satsuki chirped. A sound of thunder clapped loudly and Satsuki laughed. " It's raining!"

" Stop it!" Mei insisted. " It could flood! This isn't good!" She felt annoyed that how her sister could take a situation so lightly.

" Oh, crybaby. Lighten up! See the joy in this!" Satsuki beamed.

" What joy? Dad can't come back home." Mei pouted and crossed her arms.

" Yes…but imagine we can play _take-uma_ outside! We can be like giants." She marveled. Mei thought about it for a moment and thought that could be a little fun.

" What if we fall?" Mei asked curiously. " We could get all muddy. Dad wouldn't want that." She remarked.

" That too…but it's been a while since a storm happened. And it was hot today. So it's exciting!" She said. Mei then decided to agree with her. It wasn't too bad to look at the good in the situation.

Mei stopped drawing and replaced her crayons back into their boxes. Her palms was slightly sore and she felt that she drew enough to accomplish a goal today. She stacked them into a neat alignment, and shut them into the drawer, to keep them safe. Afterwards, Mei and Satsuki gathered yarn from their father's room.

" Are we allowed to do this?" Mei asked carefully.

" So long as we put it back." Satsuki smiled, and winked.

They ran excitedly to the living room and sat down. Satsuki taught Mei how to play _Ayatori_, and make shapes with her hand. _The broom_ was one of the easiest and Mei was fascinated at the close resemblance. Mei was eager to learn but her unsteadiness caused her to make mistakes at making shapes. However she persevered and was well joyful when she completed her first shape. Afterwards, Mei became a little bored, so as Satsuki "promised", they put the string back where they found it.

When Mei became hungry, Satsuki offered that she would make them some _kare raisu_, curry rice, but she was in the mood for _mochi_.

" That's for dessert." Satsuki countered. " I'm going to make us dinner." Mei pouted and sat there in the living room, stubbornly and spoiled-like. Satsuki knew that she could hardly cook; that's why she would rather make curry rice; it wasn't too hard when using leftover curry. She began to steam some rice on a burner, and she heated up curry in the other. Times like this, she felt like a cook, and she gleamed at the thought.

Satsuki continued to stir the curry and she began to plate the rice. _We can manage by ourselves, Dad. You don't need to worry too much._ The thought came to mind. It was rather fun to have the adult of the house, Satsuki considered. Sure, it might've been a little rude to think that, but it brought a sense of excitement through them both. Alone in the house, without superior supervision, it was fascinating. They could have as much fun as they wanted, but of course, Satsuki would have to take the upper hand and limit their activities to a point. Her father would be expectant of that. So with a sigh to the thought, Satsuki placed the plates at the table and washed her hands.

" Mei, come wash your hands." Satsuki called. No reply. " Are you still pouting? Crybaby." Satsuki uttered. After a few moments, Satsuki groaned.

" Do I have to make you eat?" She said, walking to the living room. She saw Mei, staring at the screen doors. At first the thought didn't come to her as fast, but within a split second, Satsuki was at a state of wonder of what Mei was doing, to realizing about what they talked about. What Mei and Satsuki shared about. And how now…she was looking back at those doors. Just like this morning, back at the trees. Satsuki's finger's trembled and she hesitantly looked to the screen door herself.

" Mei…is…" She whispered.

" Totoro?" Mei called out. Satsuki gasped. A hand threatened to fly up to her gaping mouth, but she swallowed hard. _No. I won't let this imagination scare me. He's nothing but a fantasy! _She pestered in her mind. Satsuki let her heart calm and then she marched up the door.

" Satsuki!" Mei warned.

" There's nothing here!" Satsuki exclaimed and clenched onto the door and yanked it open. The door revealed the darkness from the outside, and the sounds of the rain clattering elaborated, slipping inside the house and echoing off the walls. There were flashes of lightening which brightened up the scenery, and to Satsuki's expectations, there was nothing. She stood tall and took a deep breath.

" Mei. I want you to stop talking to Totoro." Satsuki said and turned back.

" She doesn't see you." Mei ignored and almost whispered her sentence. " She can't."

" _Mei_." Satsuki said firmly. At that moment, Satsuki fell forward to her knees. She landed on her hands which slapped the floor. Immediately she froze on her knees and hands. Her hair slowly cascaded down her forehead. Satsuki didn't trip. She was pushed.

" You didn't have to do that." Mei countered quietly. Fear began to rise in Satsuki again.

" He's not real." She uttered. She had felt the presence of the force suddenly jolt her forward, but she didn't know what she was feeling now, she wasn't even sure what she was thinking anymore.

" He's not _real_." Satsuki repeated and turned her head around. But she saw him. The giant creature, with gray and white fur. His large structure. His wide eyes. Satsuki screamed in terror and fell back on her rump. Her throat clenched, and her muscles trembled. She crawled away towards Mei and shielded her, but Mei threw her arm away and stood.

" Totoro, don't mind my sister." Mei said. He kept his eyes on her but then he'd switched his gaze to Mei. " She's just scared." Satsuki wanted to vomit, the fear and the sight was easily twisting her stomach and she felt a terror that expounded like no other time before. She was horrified. And yet Mei was talking to him…She was…_accustomed_. How? How is she able to _converse_ with this monster?

" Why did you come here?" Mei asked, and the question caused Satsuki's stomach to curl even more. Satsuki turned and gagged, her stomach threatening to release her insides onto the floor.

" Mei…we have to go." Satsuki whimpered. Mei shook her head. She didn't know why she was acting the way she was. But she didn't pay much attention to it.

" Why are you crying again?" Mei asked.

_** You left me…again**_

" No…I didn't leave you, Totoro."

_** You no longer come by…I've been alone for these days!**_

" I didn't come because you're being mean. You hit things. You're no longer nice."

_** You are leaving me! You are leaving me and you can't lie about it.**_

" No… I'll come back if you calm down."

_** I am this way because you don't want to be my friend**_

" Mei…We need…to _go_." Satsuki whimpered. Mei looked down at her. She wasn't willing to look forward. She wasn't willing to face him and even face Mei. She was cowering. Why? She'd never seen here sister so devastated before.

" Satsuki, please stand. This is Totoro, he won't harm you." She said, offering a hand

" Mei he's a monster!" She screamed, and began crying. Satsuki dropped on the ground, and covered her face on her arm. Mei glanced back at Totoro.

" She didn't mean it." Mei said, almost apologetically. " She's just afraid."

_** She is mean…and so are you…**_

" I'm not being mean, Totoro, you are."

_** Insults…and insults…what did I do you to? Why must you hate me…**_

" I don't hate you. You're making this up, Totoro, just stop." Mei didn't want Totoro to be sad. She didn't know why he was and why he was so upset. And at the same time, it hurt her to see him in such dismay. It didn't help that Satsuki was here, knowing that she wouldn't welcome such a giant creature such as Totoro, but in sequence, her reaction was appalling; he wasn't _that_ horrible. Satsuki absolutely, in ever fiber and being in her body, refused to behold him. She was repulsed, and to the point that wasn't exactly logical in Totoro's case. If anything, Mei thought that he looked rather friendly, if not for his recent actions and emotions.

_** You can't lie to me, Mei…I know that you…don't like me. I've been nothing but a friend to you and you return it with hatred—**_

" I don't hate you! I only left because you were scaring me! You're scaring me right now!" Mei exclaimed. And after a while, they remained silent. Nothing but the sounds of Satsuki's whimpers and sobs quieting and the rain plastering the roof and outside was heard.

_** …Why are you afraid?**_

"…You're different; you used to be kind and gentle, but now you're mean and angry. You hit things, you destroy plants. The ones you grew…I don't understand." Mei explained and then she could hear Totoro fall into a quiet, groan of sobs and cries. Satsuki lifted her head, and trembled more.

" Mei…"

" Satsuki…You don't need to be afraid—"

" Is he crying?" She choked out, perhaps startled.

"…yes." she stated quietly. And Satsuki sniffled and clenched her teeth.

" We need to go…Mei…We have to leave; We have to go to the hospital and find mom…We need to go now." Satsuki uttered under her shaking tone of voice, being rattled by her uncontrollable fear and sobs. Mei shook her head. Satsuki still wouldn't look at her.

" We're fine, Satsuki. Everything's alright." Mei reassured. She glanced back at Totoro, who was covering his eyes, and his quiet, low sobs continued.

_** I am sorry…I am sorry…Mei…**_

" Don't apologize, Totoro." Mei shook her head. " Everything's alright. You didn't mean to." However, Totoro continued, and he stayed like that for a while. Satsuki slowly slivered up to the wall, holding onto it as if for dear life. Mei encouraged her further, thinking that She was going to try and look at Totoro now, but she soon figured out she wasn't. She was trying to slip out of the room. Why was she acting so much like a coward? It began to annoy Mei. After a while, Mei and Totoro had a small conversation. Totoro apologized incessantly but Mei always had to stop him from doing that; she always repeated that everything was alright.

_** Are we still friends?**_

" Yes, Totoro…we are." Mei said with a smile.

_** …Good…**_ She heard him say and sniffled.

"…It is.." She remarked. Mei was happy that they patched things up, and how now things were slightly back to normal again. She just wished that Satsuki would be out here; the faster she would accept his presence, the easier it would be to live with him. Mei sighed at the thought.

_** Where has your sister gone?**_

" I don't know." Mei answered with a careless shrug. And after that long time, Mei was finally able to say that she was happy talking to Totoro again. She was happy that he was getting better, slowly, but progressively, and she was happy to be with him. She smiled and stood.

" Let me give you a hug." Mei chirped.

" NO!" A scream filled the house and before Mei could have time to comprehend exactly at the moment what had happened, she felt her torso being squeezed and then behind held against a body, with passing sights being flashed, along with heavy intakes of breath. Mei could hear Totoro's loud and fierce roar fill the dark night and Mei was able to adjust her mind to her senses; Satsuki had grabbed her, and ran out through the front door, and they were currently outside, Satsuki still running, however, largely hindered with the weight she carried. Mei could feel the cold rain hit their bodies.

" Satsuki, stop!" Mei screamed and hit her sister at the back, but she soon she was let go and Mei fell on the ground. Pain struck her back as she'd landed and she was able to see that Satsuki had slipped as the large silhouette in the night blocked Satsuki's attempt to run away. Mud splattered against Mei and the rain constantly beat down against them. Totoro was angry, enraged. She could hear his breathing in huffs.

" Satsuki!" Mei screamed. However from the porch light, Mei could begin to see the surroundings from her eyes adjusting to the dark. Satsuki was in front of her, and she was staring at Totoro, and in a flash, Totoro lunged, and she'd grabbed the article that was shining brightly behind her and brandished it to her shoulder. A large and impact bang filled Mei's ears, and she ducked and covered. Another one came through and Then she'd realized what was happening. She didn't want to accept it, and so she kept her head down, afraid of what the outcomes might be. She began to hear screams and suddenly reality became unreal for a moment. Mei realized the screams were from her.

" Mei, stay back!" Satsuki countered. Totoro was roaring again; he must've been hit. Mei looked up and Satsuki had stood up suddenly, her breathing still labored. Mud and sludge covered her clothes and Totoro was holding his shoulder.

" I see what you are…" Satsuki began, aiming at him with trembling limbs. " And I know the trick you are playing…Monster!" she spat. Totoro was watching her with ferocity and so much hatred and rage; Mei'd never seen him like this, and if frightened her. Satsuki kept her voice from trembling even more than it was now. Once things in a technical way, calmed, Mei knew that Satsuki was holding their father's shotgun.

" I know that Mei doesn't see you…She's too young…you made that disguise…so people—no—_kids_! Children could…like you." Satsuki said, and took a deep breath through her nostrils.

" Satsuki! Stop! He's hurt!" Mei cried.

" Mei! You can't see what this _thing_ actually is! You can't see him! I _can_! He's a monster, this…_Totoro_ isn't what you think it is!" Satsuki said. " I see everything…" The last part she choked on. Satsuki felt her eyes water exponentially so; but from the rain she couldn't tell from the water on her face from her own tears. His countenance was revolting; Satsuki knew that Mei couldn't see him….But at the same time she was glad she didn't. His mouth had stretched to large extents that allowed even an adult to be able to fit through in his hold. His claws… long enough to be shears. His eyes, those horrid eyes, a deep black with small red pupils. He was a monster. And Satsuki would not allow Mei to be with him any longer.

" Leave." Satsuki said weakily. Totoro didn't budge, and his pupils remained on her face. She raised her firearm and cocked the gun.

" _I said leave! Don't ever come back! Don't go near my sister! Demon!_" Satsuki screamed, as loud as she could, to the point it scratched her vocal cords. They were silent for a while. And Totoro closed his eyes, and covered them again. He began those horrific sobs, those low, moaned cries that would forever scar and embed itself into her ears for the rest of her life. His visage. Would becoming an undying memory in her misery and fear. He would be the result and cause of her nightmares and he would be the destroyer of her dreams and hope and realities, her imaginations and future. He would permeate through her dreams, even if he wasn't in her life anymore. He would still be there, in her mind, as the constant thing in the dark.

He would be the cause of many mental breakdowns and dysfunctional behavior, actions and attitudes, and probably even the cause of insanity. She could hear his cries still…even as he walked away. Satsuki didn't realize until now that the rain had stopped. And so did her mind. Satsuki fell to her knees, which splashed water and mud. Her muscles shook. Her muscles ached. The adrenaline that kicked in had settled away and caused pains in her body. Mei was yelling at her, and crying, but Satsuki couldn't hear her. This was the start of her breakdown. Of her confusion. Her fear. Her never ending nightmare. This would be the development of the wound, which would take more than her lifetime to forget. To heal. Even then. It would be a scar.

After her father comes home, he see's Satsuki, wide eyes, dried tear marks, sitting in the front yard. Mud stains. And most shockingly. Shotgun in hand. Trembling. He runs to her and she screams and lifts the gun. A few moments later more tears arise in her eyes and he reassures her that everything is alright; he is home. She breaks down. Her crying continues. He carries her inside and Mei is having fits about her hurting Totoro, scaring him, and how she'd never forgive her. He doesn't understand any of it. But he knows he can't let it go; not after how Satsuki has reacted to it. Months to come, and she'd be like a vegetable. Years later, and she'll have mental problems and paranoia, fear, extreme nightmares. She might even have to be put into a center or insane asylum. And forever, He'd hear the name Totoro…escape from her mouth.

_Inspired by the Deviantart picture: Tonari no Totoro-Bus stop; a horror image. I own nothing, no copyright infringement intended, My neighbor Totoro and the characters are owned by Studio Ghibli, and the idea of the horror image belongs to it's rightful owner, Sachsen. [P.S. I didn't include the carnage, but the image can be nightmare fuel for some. Viewer discretion advised!] sorry for how long this is, by the by..._


End file.
